


Red painting.

by hyeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, ILY, happy birthday @jisoomihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongyeon/pseuds/hyeongyeon
Summary: It can be hard to paint if you do not have the right materials. Fortunately for Mina, she has plenty to go around.





	Red painting.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small fic for @jisoomihyun on twitter who's absolutely a great friend whom i love a lot

23 of April, 1453.

The dim light of the afternoon filled the room through the window covers, forging beams of light that shattered against the walls. It was one of Mina's favourite places in the world, her own little place away from everything. It had been abandoned for a few decades, an old castle forgotten in time. She had a soft spot for things discarded by society. The local flora had already started to sweep through the cracks, and not much furniture remained save for a brand new bed and a couch. Neither of those things had been here in the beginning, nor had Mina purchased them. They belonged to the woman who was sitting in front of her right now, staring at her with a smirk and her dress halfway down her shoulder as Mina moved the brush against the canvas.  
Mina sighed as she moved again. It had been hours, but she couldn’t finish a painting if the model kept trying to look at it. She tried again, until she had to drop the brush and stand up, making her look in confusion.

“This is ridiculous, Giulianna. If you will not stop moving, i won't finish the painting."  
She laughed and blew a kiss at her, and Mina smiled. She had come into her life a few months ago and ever since, she seemed to be enamoured by everything Mina did, and having been alive for as long as she had meant Mina did know a lot of things. Her italian still wasn’t as good as she’d want it to be, but she didn’t have the opportunity of finding a teacher after she had came from Japan fleeing from the war. 

There was so much fighting, so much politics and boredom. Let the vampires fight for power, there were much more appealing treats here. She had reached an agreement with the head of the clan that ruled over the vampires of this land, and she intended to settle here. Maybe a few decades, maybe a few centuries, who knew?

"I’m just shaking with excitement! I cannot wait to see how you see me. There's so much to be learnt by looking at a painting."

Giulianna Medici was one of the strangest women Mina had ever met. She had the same insufferable attitude as every rich mortal she had come across, but there was something more to her, something that made it tolerable, at least for the time being. She had taught her how to speak italian and how the nobility here behaved. A shame that her usefulness was coming to an end.  
Mina resumed the painting, trying to ignore the woman’s flirtatious indirects as much as possible, at least until she could finish it. It was an easy job. A painting of Giulianna Medici, standing on the sofa, with a soft silken loose dress. Giulianna herself had commissioned her the portrait. Only a few more touches and… 

“Come, you can see it. Tell me if you can learn anything from it.” 

Giulianna happily got up and intentionally sat on Mina’s lap, giving her the perfect view of her uncovered neck and chest. She had to admit, it had been a challenge to really portray something so beautiful and delicate. She grabbed the other girl’s hands as she guided her through the painting, explaining the details and placing kisses along her shoulder as Giulianna giggled. 

“It’s so beautiful, Mina. It really is. If this is how you see me, I'm truly captivated. Maybe i should bring you to the Palazzo with me, so you can paint me more. I’ll make sure to speak my father highly of you.” 

Mina smiled as the woman turned her head so she was facing her, softly kissing her lips. 

“Is it only paintings that you want from me? I’m sure there’s more renowned artists who could fulfill your needs better than I can possibly imagine.” 

She laughed as she started to fumble with Mina’s dress, trailing kisses as she uncovered her skin. 

“Oh my dear, in all my years I haven't been able to find anyone who fulfills me needs nearly as good as you do. You’ll be both my painter and my secret love, if that pleases you. Is the painting finished, then?”

“There’s only one little detail that’s missing. Look at the neck, what do you see?”

“I see porcelain skin, and your magnificent trace. What else there is to see? There’s no jewelry, but i’m not wearing anything. ”

“Something’s missing, look. I just need... the right material for it.” 

She bit the other woman’s lip, causing a few drops of blood to pour from it. She looked shocked for a bit, and even brought her hand to her lips, but as she saw the smile on Mina‘s face she assumed it was just a game. 

“Are we hurting each other now, is that it? Well, you could’ve said so!”

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough. You’re just so… captivating.” 

Mina drew the blood from her lip and carefully splattered two drops over the woman’s neck on the painting. 

“Ah, now it is finished. Look, what do you see now? What can you tell out of it?”

Giulianna looked at the painting, her own neck stained with two marks of blood. They were so symmetric, it almost looked beautiful to watch. She looked at Mina, confused, and saw her smiling. There was something about her gaze and smirk that made her soul go cold. 

“I… do not understand. Is this one of your jokes? I’m afraid I still don’t get your humor.” She tried to laugh it off, but her expression didn’t change. “Don’t be silly, this isn’t the time for jokes, don’t you think?”

“No, of course not. You’re right. It isn’t time for jokes.” Mina smiled and let the other woman embrace her. She kissed Mina’s neck, and bit a little hard, she assumed it was her form of revenge. The irony of the situation was adorable. “I haven’t drank anything ever since I've arrived here. It’s time I had my meal, don’t you think?.” 

She moved the woman’s head from her own neck and bit hard, lifting her from her lap and holding her with a strong grip in the air, as she drank the life out of her. She cried of shock, but as blood filled both their throats, she couldn’t do nothing but weakly try to push her off. She only managed to hit Mina twice before her arms fell still and lifeless. Once she was finished, Mina dropped her on the ground and wiped her mouth, admiring her work. Even for her standards she had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. Much more alluring than a painting.


End file.
